ChOiCeS
by NicoleClark123456
Summary: The world is made up of many choices. Even simple decisions can determine our future. An alternative ending to shadow kiss!
1. Chapter 1

The world is made up of many choices. Even simple decisions can determine our future. From what time we wake up in the morning, to what we have to breakfast. Every choice changes are destiny; some good and some not so good. These are things we don't even think about, but what if one small decision destroys everything we love?

Voices became distant whispers, small beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. My breathing became heavy. I could hear my mothers distant screams, people were shouting all around me. It was like I couldn't control my actions. Most of me wanted to run, but there was a small part of me that couldn't- it had to keep fighting.

I starred into his red-rimmed eyes, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. Blonde hair like Lissa's. I knew she was safe; the guardians had made sure of that. The Strigoi smiled as he bit down into his neck.

"Dimitri!" I screamed his name as tears fell freely down.

My simple decision was about to determine whether or not he lived. I choose to fight. With one swift motion I flipped out my stake as I let all the darkness possess me. Power overwhelmed me; I became all the elements in one. Fire, water, earth, air and spirit. If I was going to die I would not die in vain.

With all my strength I killed the Strigoi in the cave. A hurricane surrounded me, water fell from the sky, the earth shook around me and fire glowed from my skin. I bent down and kissed his barley alive body. A faint gold glow appeared around him. I kissed him until I heard his faint heart beat become stronger.

My mother screamed at me. I saw Lissa crying in Christian's arms, the rest of the school had been evacuated too. Dimitri was awake and healed. Everyone I loved was alive and I was paying with my life. It was not something, I would change or ever regret. Because I had learnt that it was not to be regretted to sacrifice for your love ones, but one to be rejoiced. I smiled as the blackness surrounded me, as I knew my last decision was the right one.

And as I Rosemarie Grace Hathaway, whispered my goodbyes I did not regret anything in my life. I would be in a better place smiling over everyone I loved and Sparky…


	2. Heaven?

I could hear a faint buzzing. It seemed to be getting louder and louder. Slowly I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a bright white light. Am I in heaven? There was a sharp gasp besides me. I had managed to make out the outline of a light above me. Turning my head I felt tears in my eyes as I saw Dimitri. Hadn't I saved him? Our eyes met for a brief moment before I heard the sound of foot steps running around the room.

"She's awake!" their voice seemed familiar.

Lissa. She was most defiantly alive; which meant I had to be too. Great, this means by big speech about sacrifice was a waste. Maybe I could use it for my graduation speech! There was a sharp pain in my ribs, I looked down. I was attached to a heart monitor in the academy's hospital. The familiar face of Dr Olendzki moved above me, before I feel into a deep sleep.

I woke up feeling stronger then I had been. Lifting my hand I tapped Dr Olendzki on the shoulder.

"Can I go now?" I smiled, eagerly.

"Not just yet Rose," she joked, "I need to make you a membership."

They did a few tests before letting me go. I made my way towards the great hall. Slowly I walked in, heads turned- their eyes wide in amazement. Ignoring them I made my way towards the doughnuts. These were not just doughnuts; these were warm, soft doughnuts. With rich chocolate icing, decorated with crunchy hundreds & thousands. These are Rose Hathaway slowly doughnuts! I sat down next to Lissa.

"Hey, what have I missed?" I asked casually.

They starred in disbelief before bombarding me with questions and hugs.

"All take two big steps back." I glared at them.

"That's better!" I smiled, "I'm not a morning person."

"But Rose, It's the middle of the afternoon." Mia pointed out.

"But I have just woken up." I looked at my watch 2:50 pm.

"Looks like I have a good excuse for missing training," I laughed, "Sorry, I was unconscious in a hospital room!"

"Trust Rose to make a joke out of this!" Replied Lissa.

"Come on I've got Stan next, I wouldn't want to be late." I said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Said Eddie.

We made our way to Stan's class, still being five minutes late.

"Mr Castile go sit down." Stan told him, before moving his attention to me.

"Why are you late?" he spat in my face.

"Sorry, I was unconscious in a hospital room!" I replied, truth Hathaway style.

He took a deep breath before telling me to go to Kirova's office.

Kirova was sitting by her desk looking at some paper work.

"Hello, Rosemarie. Before you tell me why you're here, I think you should know that I know about you and Dimitri,"

I gasped.

"It was obvious, especially after you risked your life to save him. I give you my support, meaning you can be open about your relationship."

Did that just happen? I rushed off to find Dimitri. He was guarding the front gate. I suddenly found my safe in a de jà vu moment.

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" I smiled.

"Yes it does." His eyes filled with happiness and lust.


	3. authors notePLEASE READ

Authors note-

Firstly I would like to apologize to ALL of you who were waiting for the next chapter, but I was not able to write it. In August last year I became 'ill' with depression, anorexia and bulimia- I know most of you wont care but I felt you ought to know. I was in hospital for a few weeks and then a treatment centre for a few months.

Secondly as you may have noticed my spellng has now become appauling, need to use spell check from now I think :p

Finally I would really like to continue my stories so please review with which stories you want doing and any ideas because at the moment I'm stuck!

Thank you- NicoleClark123456, previously LittleDhampir123


End file.
